N7: zona de impacto de la nave quariana
La señal de emergencia de una nave estrellada en el planeta Gei Hinnom (sistema de Sheol, Nexo de Hades) se corresponde con improntas quarianas conocidas. Dicha señal de emergencia era "extremadamente urgente". Adquisición Escanear el planeta Gei Hinnom revelará la presencia de una nave quariana accidentada y una baliza de emergencia activa. “Surface scans show evidence of a shipwreck meeting quarian design specifications. Identity of ship unknown. Number of life signs detected in vicinity uncertain. Local wildlife may interfere with accuracy of biological scan.” Preparación You will be facing only varren on this mission, but a lot of them, and in a situation where you must defend an extremely weak quarian. Factors you should weigh when choosing squadmates and powers include the ability to deal damage quickly to organic targets and on higher difficulty levels the ability to strip armor. Incinerate and Warp work well in this regard, particularly when wielded by your squadmates as they hit instantly and avoid the tendency to curve around and miss fast-moving varren. The Incineration Blast evolution of the former can be especially useful for creating an area-of-effect kill zone and for last-ditch defense around the quarian. Ammo powers effective against armor, i.e. Armor-Piercing Ammo, Incendiary Ammo, or Warp Ammo, should also be considered. In terms of weapon choice, you may wish to equip Shepard with a high-powered shotgun such as the Heavy Claymore or for easier aiming the Geth Plasma Shotgun. An upgraded Vindicator Battle Rifle also works well on Insanity with an ammo power equipped to burn through the varren's armour. Guía Upon landing, it is clear that the quarian survivors have been attacked by an endemic predator. The journal updates and tells you to search for any survivor of the crash that is still alive. Before moving on to the next area, you can search the containers of the camp for palladium and a med-kit, and read logs from a computer. Follow the blood trail out of the camp to find an injured quarian female in need of stabilising. You will need to hold on and defend her against the varren attacks until your shuttle arrives. You can finish the assignment as soon as it lands by running up to it and pressing the action button, or you can wait and finish off the remaining varren (there is a finite number of them). If you finish the mission while there are varren remaining, they may interfere with the final animation sequence. Note that the varren have the tendency to ignore you and head straight for the quarian survivor, so make sure to shoot the closest ones to her as she has limited health. They will come from all directions, even behind the rock wall next to the survivor. You can use the explosive containment units littered across the ground to repel some of the varren. There is also some cover provided, though using it does more harm than good as it adds additional delay when firing (and varren do not use firearms anyway). The cover is also located quite far from the quarian. The straightforward strategy of bringing your entire group a bit forward of the quarian such that any varren have to pass through your combined and concentrated firepower works well. Another strategy involves placing your squad members at each of the first two holes on the right. You take care of the varren from the two left holes with your weapon of choice until all the varren are killed. For the heavy-weapons inclined, an effective if expensive strategy for defeating the varren is to park your companions on top of the quarian survivor, step off to the side toward the original camp and use a high-ammo heavy weapon (like the Collector Particle Beam) to vaporize attacking creatures. The Grenade Launcher's area blast is likewise effective. On higher difficulty levels be sure to make full use of armor-stripping abilities such as Warp and Incinerate. If you have the area-of-effect evolution of Incinerate, you can try to activate it when varren arriving from several directions all reach the center for maximum effect.Overload can be used to detonate the explosive containers in the center of the field at key moments. Consejo para Vanguardias: Una estrategia interesante es usar Carga para moverse rápidamente de varren a varren y debilitarlos antes de que lleguen a ser una amenaza para la quariana. Registro del piloto, nave de exploración Cianuro La teniente Forzan vas Idenna graba varios registros mientras está en el planeta. E-Mail El capitán Ysin'Mal vas Idenna manda el siguiente correo al comandante Shepard después de completar la misión: Informe de la misión Se ha encontrado y evacuado a una superviviente quariana. Se ha notificado a Idenna la ubicación de la nave de exploración Cianuro. * Experiencia ganada: 125 (156) * Créditos ganados en total: 7,500 ** Créditos encontrados: 0 ** Financiación de Cerberus: 7,500 * Minerales: ** Paladio encontrado: 2,000 Curiosidades * Como en Sinmara, otro planeta de misión, hay inconsistencias entre la descripción del planeta y la realidad del mismo: aunque Gei Hinnom se describe como "sin apenas atmósfera" al aterrizar aparece como un exhuberante mundo jardín. * La nave quariana Idenna y su nave de exploración Cianuro son parte fundamental de Mass Effect: Ascensión. Categoría:Misiones de Mass Effect 2